


Victim

by RubyEyes



Series: AVENGED-GLEE [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt catches up with Blaine at David's funeral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim

“Blaine are you ok?” Kurt said coming up to Blaine at the church. 

He didn’t answer him. 

“Blaine?” 

Blaine turned his big green eyes towards Kurt. 

“Yeah Kurt I am fine” 

“Really, cause I’ve been trying to get your attention, for the last 10 minutes.” 

“Sorry, in my own little world” 

Kurt patted Blaine’s leg.

“We’re all behind you, we all love you, and how much better Dave was when he loved you” Kurt said 

Blaine nodded and smiled at his ex-boyfriend. 

Blaine watched Kurt go sit with Burt, Carole, and Finn and Quinn. 

Kurt was hurting to, Blaine thought watching the tears roll down Kurts face. 

They had a beautiful funeral services for Dave. 

As Blaine and the New Directions were leaving. 

Blaine saw a reporter. 

“Reporting here live where the funeral services are being held for HATE CRIME VICTIM David Karofsky who was brutally murdered earlier this week.

By his father, Paul Karofsky. 

Many speculate the reason was due to the fact that David, a four year letter, football player, hockey player was in fact a homosexual” The reporter said. 

“Excuse me” Blaine said. 

“Yes Sir” The reporter said. 

“Dave was murdered by his bastard father because he was a bigoted man so unsure of himself that he could not take it” Blaine said into the camera. 

Kurt lead Blaine away to the waiting car.


End file.
